


Keeping Busy

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want him getting too comfortable having her around when she wasn't even sure where she wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2ish, no spoilers. Beta-free. Written for **paigestar**, who wanted Chiana and John/Aeryn.

Chiana had decided to sleep alone in her own quarters that night to prove a point. She was starting to need too many things, and that never ended well. D'Argo always seemed to be within reach, more often than not right where she wanted him. Then he was all hands and mouth, touch and endless pleasure until she couldn't breathe.

So when he moved to draw her down atop his chest, she pulled away from him and was dressed in a matter of microts. That feeling... whatever it was that made her raw and exposed, had returned and she wanted no part of it. No matter how good it felt.

And it felt... _really_ good, but she didn't want him getting too comfortable having her around when she wasn't even sure where she wanted to be. D'Argo wanted forever; she could see it in his eyes, in what he didn't say. He wanted a family and solitude, while she was quite content with their unpredictable life aboard Moya.

She released a high-piercing wail of frustration. "Frell this," Chiana murmured to herself. She couldn't stand her own thoughts any longer, so she went in search of a distraction. Passing by Rygel's room, she watched the little Dominar laugh triumphantly as he stuffed hoarded food cubes down his mouth. Teasing him seemed like too much effort, but maybe later.

Zhaan wasn't in her room, which was probably for the best. Chiana didn't want to be placated with mantras of _time and patience_.

That left Crichton, who always proved to be a pleasant distraction. She found him in the maintenance bay, bent over that precious module of his, leather-clad eema as inviting as ever. Chiana moved closer, the clatter of ship maintenance washing over her. She then saw Aeryn slip out from under her Prowler and walk over to the workbench, handling the tools with ease. Crichton walked up behind Aeryn, looking over her shoulder and hovering close in a way that always made Aeryn glare in annoyance, yet she never moved away. Unless they weren't alone.

Chiana was too far away to hear their conversation, but she didn't need words to read their body language. Even when Crichton and Aeryn weren't sharing the same space, his awareness was focused on the former Peacekeeper, always waiting on something she might never be able to give. In that way, Chiana felt a kinship with the other woman.

And unlike Chiana and D'Argo, Crichton and Aeryn went to great lengths to pretend that their connection wasn't obvious to the entire crew. Chiana snorted derisively. _Lying skitzas._ They stuck to the shadows but Chiana made her own, often times catching a glimpse of what they so desperately tried to hide. Of course they were frelling, but Crichton played along on Aeryn's behalf. Chiana didn't understand why it was a big deal if it was _just_ recreation, but that was just another lie the Sebacean told herself.

Besides, they all had their secrets and Aeryn cloaked hers with violence, directed more often than not at Crichton.

Chiana shrugged away her introspective thoughts and arched her back. She was here to have a little fun, take her mind off her own problems, not get hindered by someone else's.

She approached Crichton and Aeryn from behind and remained silent as he kissed Aeryn's neck, pressed tighter into her backside. Just when Aeryn leaned into Crichton's embrace the Nabari cleared her throat. "What'cha doin'?"

Crichton cursed and paced back, giving Aeryn the opportunity to put space between them. "Pip, you know... you have the worst timing."

"Don't stop because of me," she teased and met Aeryn's steel gaze before she disappeared inside her ship again.

Crichton sighed and ran his hand over the cache of tools on the bench. "Where's D'Argo?"

Chiana rolled her eyes. "Sleepin', I guess. He was busy earlier." Her dark eyes flicked over to the Prowler. "Training... other stuff."

"He didn't wear himself out, did he?"

"D'Argo can take care of himself." She leaned against the table and smiled.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about."

"I know. Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Pip... none of your business."

"Hmm. Maybe Aeryn knows..." Chiana directed her question at the hidden woman. "Hey Aeryn, is Crichton taking care of himself?"

"I wouldn't know, Chiana," Aeryn answered distractedly.

"Too bad," Chiana cooed, grinning at Crichton mischievously.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Was there something else you wanted?"

She paused, wanting to say something that would keep her there, but Crichton had already moved back to his module, glancing back at her a few times waiting on her answer. "Nah. I got somewhere else to be." She slipped out of the maintenance bay and headed back to living quarters. No use waiting on something Crichton may never be able to give.

**


End file.
